Khora/Main
Release Date: April 20th, 2018 Fiercely poised with feral instincts, the huntress Khora and her feline familiar Venari prowl amidst combat scouring for prey. Mistress of the livewire, she enchains her foes to enforce deadly discipline by whiplash, claws, and serrated steel. Khora and Venari pounced from the shadows in . Lore Sigor Savah was a Corpus morphology specialist that worked under Nef Anyo's Venusian terraforming expedition. Tasked with decoding Orokin gene record and reviving select specimens for study, he came across an unusually large Kavat with atypical behavioural characteristics he would name Specimen VK-7. Sigor Savah believed VK-7 would make a fortune, but when he prepared for a surgical examination, the creature had willed itself back to life. The scientist would learn that VK-7 could adapt to its Corpus visitors, learning their schedules to formulate a plan for escape. After VK-7's escape, it would proceed to raid Corpus hive sites, and none who had attacked the beast survived. When Sigor Savah confronted the creature, the beast revealed a wound to him as act of trust. Placing loyalty above profit, Sigor Savah found himself tending to VK-7's wounds. The creature then delivered the scientist a severed hand of Orokin construction: Khora. The Corpus, naming VK-7 as the Horror of the Hives, deemed the creature a threat unworthy of study. Sigor Savah promptly betrayed the Corpus to rescue the creature, and was sentenced to be executed. VK-7 would then return the favor and saved the scientist from execution. Knowing the both of them could no longer stay on Venus, the pair fled for a conveyor bound for orbit, but the Corpus had caught up to them. Giving the scientist one final glance, VK-7 activated the conveyor and lunged at her pursuers, sacrificing herself to save Sigor Savah. Now a "better man than a scientist", Sigor Savah would then dedicate his life to searching for Khora's remains. Believing her to be on the Plains of Eidolon, he left his journal in the care of Konzu. Cephalon Simaris later received Khora's blueprints from The Quills and synthesized a Kavat from it. The Kavat disappeared into his Sanctuary Onslaught, waiting for a worthy Tenno to claim Khora. Warframe Guides See Category:Khora Guides to read user-made guides on how to play this Warframe. Trivia *Khora was announced in Devstream 100. **Khora was later also mentioned in the Ghoul Fragments. *Though the Lore suggests that a fossilized piece of Khora's remain was found on Venus and she was somehow connected to Plains of Eidolon, all of her blueprints can be only acquired from Sanctuary Onslaught. **Speculatively, since her remains were shipped off of Venus and disappeared, they might somehow have fallen into Cephalon Simaris' possession. According to Simaris, The Quills donated Khora's blueprints to the Sanctuary. *Both Khora and Venari grant mastery points, 12,000 in total. *Khora's abilities have undergone revision during the development process due to player feedback on Damage 2.5. Initially designed to change between Physical damage types ( , , & ), her finalized kit was showcased on Devstream 109 with the dependency on damage types removed. **As a result, Venari gained a new behavior mode selection feature. ***Khora is the first Warframe to ever require Kavat Genetic Codes, due to Venari being a Kavat. ***She is also the first Warframe to require Kuaka Spinal Claw to build, possibly due to her connection with the Plains of Eidolon, which is mentioned in the Ghoul Fragments. *The inspiration for Khora's name could come from the Greek Goddess Kore (also known as Persephone), Queen of the Underworld and wife to Hades, God of the dead and King of the Underworld. **''Kore'' is also the modern name for a type of free-standing Ancient Greek sculpture portraying an emotionless maiden symbol of the ideal, transcending above the hardships of the world. **Another inspiration could be centered around Plato's term khôra which means neither being nor nonbeing, but an interval between in which the "forms" were originally held; it "gives space" and has maternal overtones (a womb, matrix). This seems to be the theme of the Ghoul Journal Fragments. *Khora's visual design was inspired from an arachnid, hence the abdomen-like skirt, spiderweb-like design on her chest. *The four spikes on Khora's back are a special Syandana, similar to innate shoulder armor equipped on , and . They will be removed if other Syandanas are equipped, however they cannot be removed at will. *Khora is the second Warframe after to have a built-in polarity in the Exilus mod slot. An Exilus Adapter is still required to unlock the slot, but a Forma is not necessary unless changing it to another polarity. *Khora is the 35th Warframe to be released (excluding Primed and Umbra variants). *Venari's name originates from the Latin word, meaning "Hunt". *Khora is the second Warframe whose main blueprint is dropped as a possible loot reward, first being . Category:Khora Category:Tabview